


Wouldn't It Be Nice

by gentlesun



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Domestic Phan, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Angst, Phan Fluff, Phil Lester - Freeform, University phan, YouTube, uni!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlesun/pseuds/gentlesun
Summary: Dan Howell and Phil Lester don't quite like each other, but share alot in common. They both go to University of York, they both live in the same apartment building. However Dan works at the corner store and Phil can't seem to stop running into him. Wouldn't it be nice if there's a way to stop that?





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey! Sorry this is so short, its kind of an intro. Enjoy my first fanfic!
> 
>  
> 
> With Love,  
>  Gentlesun

Dan's life was quite messy. 

Everyday the same yet everyday endearingly challenging.

Get up from his previously unmade bed, pick up an old hoodie from off the messy floor of his untidied flat, stumble in and out of the shower, grab a granola bar, and out the door to Uni he goes. Then dealing with the classes...Then dealing with the classmates. And after all this, he would jog from his last university class, while still shoving his papers into his backpack, into the awful corner store where he was, miraculously, employed. Then that's where dan would sit until 10pm on his DS playing Mario Kart and helping out the occasional customer. 

Go home.

Change.

Sleep.

Repeat. 

Phil Lester, however, was not messy at all, quite like his life. Everything in his tiny flat had it's very own special place where it lived. All his house plants had their own decorative spots, each pen and pencil and clothes hanger each had a designated spot to be and live quietly. Everyday Phil would get up, eat breakfast, grab his previously planned outfit and get ready. From there he would grab his leather bookbag and head out of his door, locking the door twice just for safe measure. He would head outside, look both ways, cross the street and plant himself in the third seat of the second row in his first class. He was neatly in its place the whole day. After class he would go home and turn on his camera, staring into the lense and talking about the various things that he liked, or things that happened to him. Really just anything. He would upload it and every week he would get some money. He considered it a lazy job, but it made him money and he enjoyed doing it, so what else could he ask for? On Thursdays, after filming, he would wash his clothes downstairs, and go to sleep at 10:30pm. 

He was rhythmic in his own way, and he didn't consider living a chore or a duty. He liked his life this way.

Little did the opposites know, they were neighbors.

And little did the opposites know, they both would most likely shit themselves if they found out how the other lived.


End file.
